As smartphones and other mobile devices have become ubiquitous, people have the ability to take digital images virtually any time. However, the process of selecting and incorporating special effects to further enhance digital images can be challenging and time-consuming. Specifically, when applying special effects to an individual's face, it can be difficult to distinguish between facial features. For example, when applying special effects to simulate the appearance of cosmetic makeup, the individual's hair and eyebrows may overlap in some instances when applying eyebrow makeup, thereby making the editing process more difficult.